Untitled
by Macie Cage
Summary: High School AU in which Mr. Rikiga asks Shion to take charge of a certain delinquent named Nezumi and help him not fail. I wonder if Nezumi will accept his help... doubt it.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys, decided to try for a multi chapter fic so lets see how this goes... i have a bad habit of writing at 2 or 3 in the morning so I apologize for the really crappy delivery. Typical High School AU. Enjoy! lemme know what you think!**

Shion sat in his usual seat by the window, enjoying the temporary quiet in the empty classroom. He liked coming in early. He settled in his seat, flipping through his math textbook to find some practice equations to occupy himself.

"Shion... Shion." he finished the problem he was on before looking up at Safu. His best friend stood by his desk, hands on her hips. Clearly she'd been waiting to get his attention.

She sighed "Mr. Rikiga wants you."

"Okay." he replied starting to pack his things. Mr. Rikiga like him and would probably find a reason to keep him through class.

"Just "okay"? Aren't you curious as to why?!"

"Well, won't he tell me once I get there?"

"Point taken..." Safu grumbled.

Shion smiled at her as he tightened the straps of his bag so it sat flush against his back. "Could you take notes for me?"

"Yeah, yeah." Safu waved a hand, flopping into her seat "Didn't you already take notes on the book?"

"Yeah but what if she mentions something else that wasn't in the book?"

"Alright, get going before Rikiga comes looking for you."

Shion waved goodbye as he left the room. He and Safu had maths together first thing in the morning then they wouldn't see each other until lunch, then PE. As for Mr. Rikiga, he was one of the english teachers at the school and taught creative writing, journalism, and was running the drama club after school.

He knocked on the faculty door, wondering why there was so much yelling coming from inside. He waited for a minute before starting to knock again only to have the door fly open and a very irritated looking boy nearly knocked him over on his way out.

"Nezumi!" Rikiga roared, successfully sending Shion to the floor in his rush to catch the other boy. "Ah, Shion! Nezumi! Get back here and apologize!"

Shion let the teacher help him to his feet, watching the dark haired boy as he paused and turned around. He had really pretty eyes...

"Why should I? You're the one who knocked him over."

"Why you..." Rikiga seethed shoving Shion towards the taller boy. "Shion meet Nezumi. You're in charge of him starting today."

"What?! I don't need a babysitter old man!"

"Thats _Mr. _old man to-" Rikiga took a deep breath. "Don't take that tone with me young man. I'm your teacher!"

Nezumi huffed, shoving his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. Shion looked the boy over. He was wearing a ratty grey scarf and cargo pants and boots, his dark hair up in a bun of some sort, handsome to say the least though why Shion found him so was beyond him. There was something interesting about him.

Rikiga sighed "Shion here is in all of your classes and is well on his way to becoming valedictorian. He is going to make sure you come to school and actually _attend _your classes. Or at least turn in the work for them."

Nezumi glared at him and Shion gulped turning to stare at his teacher.

"But, Mr. Rikiga, what about my classes?"

"Didn't I tell you? You have the same classes. Same schedule, though it required a bit of rearranging."

"You rearranged my schedule?!" Nezumi demanded "What about drama, or classic lit, are those still in it? Is this air head in calculus?"

Rikiga glared at the boy "Yes, yes, yes and yes. You and Shion were taking the same classes on a different time schedule. You weren't coming to class anyway so I switched yours around to match his. Now. I believe you both have maths to attend. Shion, angel, come by my office whenever you want to complain about him. Make sure you get his address and phone number too since he's likely not to come in tomorrow."

"Bu-" Rikiga waved a hand and closed the door on them. Shion deflated, turning to look at his new charge. "Umm..." only to find him walking away. "H-Hey! Where are you going?" Shion ran to catch up to him.. The kid ignored him.

"hey, Nezumi!"

"What do you want?"

"I... I just..."

"I don't need you to baby sit me." he started walking again.

Shion took a deep breath to steel himself before lunging forward to grab the boy's sleeve, effectively stopping him.

"At least give me your number."

"Why?"

"So I can give you your assignments."

"No. I don't need you, let go."

"Well then..." Shion hurriedly took off his bag and fished out a scrap of paper and a pen scrawling his cell number across it. He quickly zipped up his bag and stood, handing the boy the paper. "At least take mine."

Nezumi raised an eyebrow at him but accepted the paper. "Don't wait up for a call or anything."

"I-" but Nezumi had already started walking away again. Shion sighed and headed back to class.

_This was going to be tough._

He groaned as the bell rang. Fine. Physics class next. He trudged to the class and almost immediately the teacher called him over.

"Yes?"

"Shion. Did Rikiga get to you?" The physics teacher was a short, mousy man, always nervous about something.

"Yeah, about Nezumi?"

"Is that the boy's name? Yes well anyways heres his paperwork, he should have the textbook. Heres a list of all that he owes me and everything coming up." The teacher handed him a thick folio. Shion stared at it for a moment then sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

By the time lunch rolled around and he joined Safu at their usual table his backpack was full of folios and weighed a ton.

"Whats in the bag?" Safu asked as he dropped it beside them.

"Nezumi's homework." Shion groaned stretching out his shoulders. Safu sighed and got up, digging her fingers into the aching muscles.

"Who's Nezumi?" she asked as he leaned forward resting his head on the table as she worked the soreness out.

"Rikiga put me in charge of him. Well, getting him through school at least." he all but moaned as Safu released several knots that had formed in his shoulders.

"Well that should keep you busy. At least I won't have to worry so much if you're with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well." she reclaimed her seat across from him "No one messes with him. If you're with him then I don't have to keep watch for those bullies that like to push you around."

"They don't push me around Safu... Theyre just having fun."

"At your expense." Safu growled

Shion chuckled "It's not like they've ever done any real harm."

"Yet."

He managed to scarf down his lunch that his mom had packed him before the bell rang again. He and Safu spent the time as usual, doing homework and quizing each other. Next up was the most dreaded of his classes. Gym. It wasn't really the class itself but dealing with the changing room before hand.

Shion stuffed his bag in a locker and glanced around. He managed to get here early this time so if he could change quick enough...

"Trying to skip out on us?" Shion flinched as a handful of other boys came in. Most went straight to change but two of them stayed near him leering at his shirtless form and the red snake that wound around his body. One of the boys ruffled his white hair and laughed when Shion pulled away. He still had to change into his shorts... well its not like they could hurt him. Shion smiled sweetly at them and continued to change.

"hey." A hand latched onto his wrist, tightly enough that he couldn't ignore it.

"Let go please, i'm trying to change."

"Nah, you don't need that."

Shion tugged his arm away, quickly pulling on his shorts and a t shirt earning a punch to the shoulder on his way out. Welp. There was going to be bruises.

Everything was fine until he got home. It had started storming during the day so he had walked in the rain.

"Shion?" Karan called from the back of the bakery.

"Yeah mom?"

"How was school?"

"Fine." he slowly made his way to the back giving his mom a hug on his way up the stairs to his room. Karan had a room in the back past the kitchen. Shion had the small upstairs to himself.

He dropped his bag against his desk pulling out his phone as it vibrated.

**From: Safu**

**I'm on my way, have you started your history project?**

Shion rolled his eyes as he typed out a reply

**To: Safu**

**I finished it yesterday. Mom's making pie. **

He hit the send button and opened his window, the wind was going the opposite way so no rain would get in. He loved storms.

"Awesome, I love pie." Shion jumped as Safu plopped herself on his bed, pulling her feet up to sit cross legged.

"Don't do that!" he laughed and Safu grinned at him.

They sat and talked for hours while the storm raged outside. Karan brought up dinner for them after a while and bid them both goodnight, claiming that she was tired.

Shion sighed as they settled to eat, perfect way to end the day in his opinion.

"Darn. Looks like I have to go home." Safu said as she examined an incoming text.

"You won't eat your dinner?" Shion asked looking at her plate, she hardly had a chance to touch it.

"Sorry Shion, I really have to go. The nurse had a family emergency and can't be there to make sure grandma gets her supper."

"Oh. Tell your grandma I say hi!" Shion called after her as she pulled on her coat, heading down the stairs.

"Will do!" she waved. Shortly after he heard the front door close. He sighed as he stood. He had to lock the door anyway. Should have just gone down with her. He went downstairs to the front door of the bakery and locked it, turning off all the lights as he made his way back to his room. His mother hadn't been feeling well lately so even though it was only 7 he was quiet. There was a thud like something had fallen upstairs.

Shion frowned, taking the stairs two at a time only to find a figure laying on his floor beneath the window, soaking wet and... bleeding?

"Nezumi?!"

The boy jumped, almost getting up until he saw who it was then let himself fall back to the floor with a groan. "Not you..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so the formatting got all weird and I dont know why so I apologize for that. This ones a bit shorter though and thank you for the reviews! They make me happy and motivate me to actually keep up with the story so you guys are awesome. Enjoy!**

"What on earth- Oh you're bleeding hold still a second." Shion ran to his closet and pulled a med kit from the shelf, carrying it over to the wounded boy. He knelt and gently started to remove Nezumi's jacket. The dark haired boy was sweating and pale, gritting his teeth as he moved and keeping his eyes clenched shut. Removing the jacket caused him enough pain that Shion didn't think he'd argue against him cutting his shirt sleeve. There was an awful cut in his upper arm. Stitching would be required.

"Youll be needing stitches." He said, pressing an alcohol drenched towel against the wound. Nezumi winced but otherwise didn't show any sign of pain.

"Do you know how?"

"Well yeah but i'm no medical expert. We should really get you to a hospital..." He turned, taking a breath to call for his mother to come and help. The boy wasn't bleeding too badly but if he moved around anymore... not to mention his skin felt too warm. He barely opened his mouth when he found himself on the floor a knife pressed to his throat.

"Don't." Nezumi's face was mere inches away from his own.

"How... how did you do that?"

Nezumi blinked "Huh?"

"How did you move so quickly?"

Nezumi sat back staring at him like he'd lost his mind. Shion sat up.

"If you don't want to go to the hospital thats fine I can do it. It just won't be very nice."

"You're so weird." Nezumi sat to the side so Shion could move again. Shion grinned at him then noticed the bleeding had started again.

"Here." He dug through the med kit picking out his tools. He'd had a fascination with this kind of stuff for a while so he knew all the theories behind treating such wounds. When he finished he sighed and started packing it all away again. "What was that from anyway?"

"I got shot."

"You what?"

"Someone was shooting at me. I kind of missed a deadline on my rent."

"Why are you renting a place? Aren't you too young to be working? How old are you?"

Nezumi glared at him and Shion just kept waiting until the other boy gave in with a sigh. "I'm 15.I live on my own and work under the table for a few places. You can't tell anyone."

"Is that why you don't come to school?" Shion asked getting up to put away the kit and get a new shirt for the boy... all he had were sweaters, button-ups and cardigans. He was smaller than Nezumi but he should have a larger one somewhere... Once he located it he brought it out to the other boy who raised an eyebrow at it but otherwise didn't complain.

"School is useless and boring." he replied as he took the yellow sweater

Shion turned his back on the boy, going to collect Safu's untouched meal and bring it back to him. Nezumi stared at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Well you can't go back outside and you need to eat. You can spend the night here." He set the plate down in front of him. Shion smiled "I'll go get some hot chocolate. My mom just made a cherry cake and pie too." Nezumi nodded absentmindedly as he began picking at the food.

He quickly did as promised and returned not five minutes later with the drinks and dessert finding Nezumi laying on the floor and the plate empty.

"Nezumi?" he called softly, wondering if the other had fallen asleep. He didn't answer and judging by the rise and fall of his chest he was out cold. Shion grinned and shook his head setting the food on the low table and fetching a pillow and the blanket from his bed.

He eased the boy's head off the floor and slid the pillow under and threw the blanket over him before heading off to shower. That way Nezumi could use it in the morning and they wouldn't be late for school. He hummed happy with his plan as he took a quick shower.

He pulled on a pair of sweatpants before coming back into the room, rubbing his hair dry. He jumped, started by the low whistle that rang through the quiet room.

"And here I was thinking you were all skin and bones. I was mostly right." Nezumi smirked sipping on his hot chocolate.

Shion blushed "Well you're not much better!"

Nezumi shrugged "I'm still stronger and taller than you." his silver eyes roamed over his half-naked body and Shion suddenly felt self conscious. "How did you get that?" the boy asked, slowly getting to his feet.

"What?"

Nezumi reached out, running his fingers over the red scar that snaked around his body, circling him to follow it. Shion was frozen, his arms still hugging his towel.

"It... it was an accident. I don't remember much of it. It turned my hair white and my eyes red and left this."

"Does it go all the way down?"

Shion laid the towel down on the table and lifted his pant leg showing him the end at his foot. Nezumi looked him over again then paused, frowning. Shion cocked his head

"What-"

"Who gave you that?" the boy demanded jerking his chin towards the bruises on his arm.

"What? Those? Oh well its nothing big. I bruise really easily I doubt they meant anything by it."

"They?"

"Yeah... theres two boys in PE. They like to bother me while we're changing."

Nezumi glared but Shion got the feeling it wasn't at him this time as the boy seemed to take extra care not to hurt him too as he took his arm to examine the bruises. Shion frowned, laying his hand over the others. He felt warm. Too warm.

"Nezumi!" Shion grabbed him, forcing his head down to press his forehead to the others "You have a fever!" he pulled back, pushing the boy towards the bed. Nezumi seemed to be in shock rubbing at his forehead and staring at him. Shion made sure he laid down before grabbing the blanket and extra pillow and arranging them around the other boy. He turned to go get some aspirin or something to help him.

Nezumi's hand latched onto his wrist, stopping him from leaving. "Don't bother. Just let me sleep."

"But-" he was cut off as Nezumi yanked him down to lay beside him. The only thing left to do was arrange the blankets and go to sleep.

Shion slept surprisingly well, it had been a long time since Safu had slept over so he wasn't used to sharing his bed so much anymore. Nezumi was warm, not just from the fever, his breathing was soothing and Shion could feel his pulse. What woke him was his absence. When he realized that the other half of the bed was empty and the sun was pouring through his window. _Oh no I'm late! _


End file.
